This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for ultrasonically sealing and cutting ultrasonically sealable workpieces, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for manufacturing tabs for sanitary belts, and to improved tabs for such belts which may be made by the said method and apparatus.
The invention involves improved tabs for sanitary belts of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,928 issued Nov. 24, 1964 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,046 issued Sept. 15, 1959, the improved tabs being made of fabric. The method and apparatus of the invention have been developed principally for manufacturing the improved tabs, but it is to be understood that the basic principles of the method and apparatus are applicable to the ultrasonic sealing and cutting of workpieces in general, and may be applied to the manufacture of other items. Thus, for example, it is contemplated that the basic principles of the method and apparatus of the invention may be utilized for ultrasonically forming buttonholes in polyester garments (polyester materials being ultrasonically sealable), as a replacement for sewing buttonholes.